


i love someone else

by precumming



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, Love Confessions, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, One-Sided Attraction, Rejection, Secret Identity, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/precumming/pseuds/precumming
Summary: Adrien felt his face heat up.  The thoughts of Kagami made his stomach swirl with mixed emotions.  He was attracted to her, yes.  She fenced, she was a good opponent, misunderstood, and stood her ground.  She wore the bright, bright red..His pure smitten thoughts turned into guilt as he traveled back to Ladybug.  The guilt was eating at him, he felt like he was cheating on her.  Could he consider it that?  Is having more than one crush cheating?------[SPOILERS TO SEASON 2: Kagami/Riptose and Hawk Moth identity mention][Loosely based off a fanart-piece I saw on tumblr.  If you know what I'm talking about please comment the piece so I can give credit!]





	i love someone else

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually based off of a fanart piece i saw awhile back on tumblr! I cant find it but if anyone knows what piece im talking about, please lmk and ill put the credit i wanted to in the first place!
> 
> BIG BIG BIG BIG SPOILERS...ok not that big bug when i found out abt these spoilers i was so rattled  
> also this is shit i wrote within literally 2 hours i just. i had a good idea and i made it
> 
> also me? uploading two ML fics within 1 day? who am i? this isnt me?  
> !!!!!!!

Chat jumped in his window, transforming back to himself with grace.  Plagg groaning as he launched across the room dramatically and landed on his sofa.  The kwami groaned for food, whining about how he’s neglected and _always starved_.  The blond boy chuckled and grabbed the small bin of Camembert he kept saved for the tiny cat-creature, crouched in front of him and placed the tin in front of him with his eyebrows raised.

“..Did I say starved?  Sorry, typo, I meant very well fed!”

“Plagg, you were speaking.  You can’t say typo.”

“Sorry, typo.” The kwami said as he took a big bite into the stinky cheese.

Adrien chuckled as he fell onto the sofa beside the kwami.  Hands resting on his stomach, letting out a content sigh.

“Man, isn’t Ladybug somethin’?”

“Mmhm.  What about Kagami?” Plagg noisily responded, his voice icky and muffled with the cheese.

“I just met Kagami, plus, she hasn’t called me back yet and it’s been,” Adrien pulled out his phone, unlocking it to check the time, “Three hours.”

“Keeping track?  That’s creepy.”

“I just wanna practice fencing with her, that’s all.”

“Mhm.  Okay, Adrien.  Whatever you say, Adrien.”

Adrien felt his face heat up.  The thoughts of Kagami made his stomach swirl with mixed emotions.  He was attracted to her, yes.  She fenced, she was a good opponent, misunderstood, and stood her ground.  She wore the bright, bright red..

His pure smitten thoughts turned into guilt as he traveled back to Ladybug.  Frowning and feeling himself get more conflicted, the butterflies in his stomach got worse as he turned to his side and thought about her.  How stubborn, independent, kind, heartfelt, and...sweet, she was.  The guilt was eating at him, he felt like he was cheating on her.  Could he consider it that?  Is having more than one crush cheating?

Groaning, he accepted the fact that he had two crushes.  He was madly in love with Ladybug, though.  And finally psyching himself up to confess to her the next chance he got.

 

* * *

Marinette flopped on her bed with a groan, her body stiff and sore from school and her adventures as Ladybug.  All what she wanted to do was fantasize about Adrien, eat some pastries, and take a nap.

Covering her face with her arms, her thoughts were plagued with thoughts of a couple days prior.   _Kagami_.  The woman who wore red and fenced against Adrien, captivating him and tearing him away from her.  It wasn’t supposed to happen.  Each time she thought of the way he looked at her and the gentle touch he gave her, it stung her heart.

The butterflies in her stomach turned into hornets, and although each day was less painful than the last, it still made her exhausted.  At the end of each day she’d curl up on her bed, close her eyes, and sleep the sadness away.

“Marinette!”

She _groaned._

Alya bursted into her upstairs room, her phone clutched against her chest.

“You are _not_ going to believe what--hey, are you okay?”

Her pale hands rested against her eyes as she breathed slowly.  Alya’s steps made their way towards her until Marinette felt a dip on her bed.  Her friends hand rest on her leg, shaking her to get some sort of attention.

“Are you sick?  Do you want me to get you some medicine, Mari?”

Where would she be without Alya?

“No, I’m fine.  I just…”

“Keep thinking about that fencing girl?”

“Yeah.”

“Ugh.  She was here for _one day_ and Adrien is acting like they’re soulmates!  It’s so ridiculous.” Alya plopped beside Marinette, her arms stretched to the other end of the bed.

“It’s just..unfair.  I’ve made so much progress with him, and I honestly have gotten really close to telling him but..I..don’t want him to reject me for her.”

“I understand, girl.”

The two lied there like that for a moment, in a stiff silence.

Alya was the first to move, sitting up and sliding off the bed.  She grabbing one of Marinette’s blankets and tossed it over her friend, smiling and leaning down,

“Get some rest, Mari.  You look really exhausted.” She kissed her friend's forehead, rubbed her hair, then made her way out of her room.

 

_Tell me about it, Alya._

 

As Alya left her room with a gentle smile

 

* * *

 

The people all around cheered and cried out as the swirls of Ladybugs lucky charm cured the broken and harmed items from the disaster Hawk Moth caused.  She smiled as she watched the miraculous red save the area of harm.  

Chat Noir was hypnotized by how beautiful she was.  Her smile was captivating and held his very heart captive.

“Ladybug, I need to talk to you.”

Just then, his ring beeped and so did her earrings.

“Ah--we have three minutes till we transform back!  Can it wait?”

“I guess--” Slapping himself mentally, “No, it can’t.  I have to talk to you now.”

Ladybug gave him a surprised look, and nodded.  “Let’s go somewhere private?”

The yo-yo attached to a nearby building, sending her to the rooftop as Chat’s staff launched him up with her.

She stood up and looked at him, “What’s up?”

“I..” He gulped, looking around to see if anyone else was near, “You have to understand that this is really coming from my heart, Ladybug.  It’s not just a phase or a thing, I swear.”

His heart was beating fiercely.  His legs felt like jelly.  His mouth has never been so dry.  He felt like he was going to collapse.

Another beep ensued, and Ladybug tapped her foot nervously.   _Two more minutes_.

Gritting his teeth before screwing his eyes tightly, he inhaled before shouting out,

“I love you!”

 

* * *

 

Class was near ending, and Adrien was still looking...off.  Marinette noticed as soon as he walked in late and gave some half-assed apology to the teacher.  He was sulking the entire period.  Alya at first made a comment on how tired he looked, but Mari knew better.  He was more than just tired, and it was an emotion she knew too well.  Adrien was upset over something.

Nervously chewing her lip, she picked at her nails as she felt her heart race with worry.  First, she had to figure out what was up with him, then she’d tell him.

The bell rang not soon afterwards, he was quick to get up and leave.  Marinette struggled shoving her stuff in her bag and stumbled out towards him quickly.  He was walking fast, and was already halfway down the stairs.

“Adrien!  Hey!”

He turned around to watch Marinette, ungracefully, fall down the stairs towards him.

Bracing himself, he stretched his arms out to help catch her, only to fall down the last couple of steps and have her land on-top of him.

The two groaned and Marinette quickly pushed herself off of him and onto her feet.  Wobbling, she reached down to help him up.

“Oh my gosh--Adrien!  I-I’m so sorry, I’m such a klutz!  I didn’t mean to--”

“It’s, okay, Marinette,” He laughed softly, “It definitely woke me up.”

He grabbed her hand and she felt like the _world stopped_.

Pulling himself up, Marinette held onto his hand dumbly for a second.  Adrien loosened his grip but noticed her holding on still.  Her gaze was blank, her face flushed.

“Marinette?  Did you get hurt?”

“Huh?”

It took her a hot second to realize the situation.

“AH!  NO I’M OKAY!”

She jerked her hand back and behind her back, clenching it into a fist and smiling awkwardly.  Adrien gave a little smile.

“I’m glad, then.”

He gave a little wave and turned to leave.

“Oh-uh--wait!  D-do you..uh,” Turning to look at her again, he raised an eyebrow.  Was it possible to sweat this much?  “Do you..wanna go to the park?  With me?  For a while?  I-I uh..wanna..I wanna tell you something!”

“Sure, why not.” He smiled and gestured her to follow.  Marinette squealed quietly and walked quickly beside him.

Alya and Nino watched from a short distance, smiling to one another.  Chloe on the other hand, growled and furrowed her eyebrows together.

“Oh, this is _so_ not happening!  Come on, Sabrina!”

The bratty blonde girl grabbed her friend's arm and yanked her along, shoving Nino and Alya aside to follow the boy and girl.

At the park, Marinette sat on a bench and patiently waited for her crush to return.  Adrien went to the nearby vending machine to go buy some water for the both of them, Marinette twiddled her thumbs and practiced what she was going to say.

“Ok, Adrien..what I wanted to tell you is...I’m absolutely in love with you!  No..that's coming on too strong... I’ve liked you for a really long time?  I have a really big crush on you?  I want to marry you?”

She groaned and leaned forwards, resting her head in her hands, elbows resting on her knees.

“You okay, Mari?”

Jolting as someone cold touched her bare arm, she looked to see Adrien offering her a disposable water-bottle, his smile as soft as always.

Nodding as she grabbed the water bottle, opening it and taking a big swig.  The boy sat next to her and sipped from his own bottle.

“What do you wanna talk about?”

“Oh!  Uh..”

Marinette froze completely.

“Please..don’t hate me or treat me bad after this, Adrien..I’ve p-put a l-lot of thought about this..”

He tilted his head.

“I know w-we didn’t get off on a good start and all..and I know w-we aren’t a like o-or we don’t talk a-as much as you and Nino--or Chloe,”

“Marinette, you’re scaring me a bit here,” He softly laughed, a very worried look on his face.

“W-What I’ve been trying t-to tell you..or say...o-or make obvious is--” She looked away from him and lowered her voice so only he could hear it,

“I’m in love with you.”

 

* * *

 

_There was silence.  Followed by another beep from her._

_“Chat..”_

_“I’ve always loved you!  From the first moment we met I felt this spark that I_ knew _you were the one!”_

_“I..”_

_“It’s okay if you don’t feel the same, Ladybug, we don’t even know each other's secret identities yet!  But I swear, I’ll tell you everything you need to know about me and I’ll protect you and I promise to--”_

_“I don’t love you.”_

_The gnawing, angry fear in his stomach was real.  This was happening._ She didn’t love him _._

_“L-Ladybug--”_

_“I love someone else..I’m….I’m really sorry, Chat Noir.”_

_She wouldn’t look at him.  She refused to.  He was shaking and he reached out to touch her,_

_“P-please just..”_

_“We’re about to transform...look, let’s just...pretend this didn’t happen..”_

_Before he could reply, she quickly zoomed away.  Crying out for her to wait, his knees bumped together and threatened to collapse in a single moment._

_Hearing his last beep, with his jelly-like legs and sweaty palms, used his staff to quickly return to his house.  Noisily falling in his room as he transformed quickly back to himself.  Before he could hear Plagg complain, he scurried into the bathroom and slammed the door shut._

_Adrien, for the first time since his mother died, began to cry hysterically and hold himself._

 

* * *

 

“Marinette, a-are you being serious?  You’re not lying, are you?”

“N-No!  Who would lie about something like that?  I..I really do love you, Adrien.”

Adrien swallowed thickly, his chest tightening.

“I..I’m sorry, Marinette.  But I love someone else.”

_Kagami.  He was really in love with Kagami._

She stared at her feet.  Her whole world stopped.  She had questions, but didn’t want to ask the guilt-inducing questions, as if she already knew the answers. There were no right answers for this.

“I’m sorry, Mari.  We can still be friends?”  He was confused, too.  He was used to girls confessing to him, but not like this.

“Y-Yeah!  It’s totally fine--I-I’d rather be friends with you t-than to not!” She said, her voice breaking.

“Thanks for understanding..I’m sorry, I really hope this doesn’t make you sad..” He checked his phone, getting to his feet, “I have to go, but I’ll talk to you tomorrow at school, I promise things won’t be weird between us.”

He waved goodbye and quickly walked away, ducking his head and avoiding her gaze.

Marinette held onto the water bottle and felt tears in her eyes.

“HA!  That was a _loooot_ better than what I thought!”  Chloe chortled, “I knew you always liked him.  Too bad he’s too good for you, you don’t deserve him anyways.”

She kept her head down.

“He’s in love with _me,_ Marinette _Dupain-Cheung_.  He wouldn’t give a girl like you a second chance.”

Marinette felt the tears leave her eyes as she kept her head down with embarrassment.

“Aw, Sabrina, look at that!  The little heartbroken girl is crying!  That's so pathetic!”

“C-Chloe..this is going too far.”

“What?  Oh, I could be _a lot_ worse, I’m just telling it like it is.”  Chloe brushed her hair aside, reaching down and grabbing Marinette's chin, forcing her to look at her.

“Listen to me, Marinette Dupain-Cheung, Adrien belongs to _me_ .  He won’t _ever_ love you or give you a _chance_ .   _Give up_ on him before I _make you.”_

Chloe pulled out her phone, waving it in front of her face.  On screen showed a thumbnail of Adrien and Marinette sitting on the bench, and a small play button beneath it.  Her thumb tapped play, and Marinette heard it all over again..

 

_“I..I’m sorry, Marinette.  But I love someone else.”_

_“I’m sorry, Mari.  We can still be friends?”_

_“Y-Yeah!  It’s totally fine--I-I’d rather be friends with you t-than to not!”_

_“Thanks for understanding..I’m sorry, I really hope this doesn’t make you sad..”_

_“I have to go, but I’ll talk to you tomorrow at school, I promise things won’t be weird between us.”_

 

Marinette smacked Chloe's hand away, her phone falling to the ground.  She shoved past her and Sabrina, openly crying and running towards her house.  Chloe yelled out a ‘hey!’ as she ran past.

Marinette wanted nothing more than to curl up on her bed and _never_ leave.

 

* * *

 

Hawk Moth’s window opened up, he let out a sinister laugh as a pure white butterfly landed in his palm.  Enclosing it as it turned into the darkest shade of purple he’s been able to create so far,

“Never knew my own flesh and blood would be able to do something so _amazing_ for me.  Go, my little akuma, and _ruin this girl._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> if this gets a lot more feedback then i expected, a sequel might take place? we'll have to see >:3c
> 
> i realized my ML fics are my most kudo/hit fics, so im gonna power out more! if you guys have other fandom suggestions lmk!


End file.
